


[卡♀A×带♂O]思春期物语

by arusati



Series: 思春期物语 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: alpha案山子和omega带土的故事
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Series: 思春期物语 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个普通到不能再普通的夏日午后。

班主任水门老师的数学课上完了，下一堂课还是数学，这在炎热的夏天几乎是致命的。在这个比起上课，恋爱和打架更重要的公立中学里，数学被一致推选为最讨厌的课程。

当然，这对畑案山子来说是不成立的。她不讨厌任何课程，反而觉得数学课还不错——因为水门老师的缘故。尽管这个年轻人有时候温吞过了头，在争执——特指她和宇智波带土的争执中的和事佬态度，也让畑案山子颇有微词。不过她还是很尊敬水门老师的，自从父亲去世以后，再也没有一个如此关心她的人，她没有朋友。除了每天来找她决斗的凯、平时老喜欢给她送东西的琳还有吵架成了日课的带土，甚至连相熟的同龄人都没有。但案山子不需要这样无聊的人际交往，对她来说，只有捧着书本的安心才是真实的，她只有在忙碌中忘却自我，才不会让过去的点滴侵入她的大脑——她必须离开这里，去到更好的地方。

不过难得的，今天就连案山子也烦躁了起来。不同于周围同学对于连上两节数学课的哀怨，她白色口罩上面的眼睛露出尖锐的目光，让旁边的琳甚至有点被吓到。“你有没有闻到什么味道？”最后案山子问，琳知道案山子是一个嗅觉敏感的人，她在春天很容易花粉过敏，所以戴口罩的习惯沿用全年。哪怕是在热到人快化了的天气，她依旧不肯向大家展示她的真容，所以一直有传言说案山子其实是个超级丑女。她本人倒是毫不在意，她根本没有时间花费在校园生活上，她只需要向上、向上，学会社会普遍的规则，去做她应该做的事。

“没有。”琳摇摇头。案山子秀气的眉头紧蹙，看了下斜对面的空桌子。那是宇智波带土的座位，虽说带土一直都是个迟到大王，下课也总是第一时间跑出教室，空缺了半节课却还是很少见的。与此同时，这股味道也越来越浓，穿透了口罩，宛如一颗核弹爆炸在她的口鼻中。那是一股清冽的味道，就像是冬夜里干燥的风，案山子毫不费劲就能想象出一种自己在满月照耀下的雪地里奔跑的场景——不然她为什么会这样气喘吁吁？实在是有些坐不住，案山子放下笔，离开教室准备出去散散。

等到了走廊上，这样的味道越来越浓，仿佛是被路标吸引一般，案山子走向走廊后面的储物室——那里是味道最浓的地方。宇智波带土正蜷缩在放球类的框旁边，面色潮红。

“喂——”案山子正想问问他，自己也腿一软跪在了那人面前。带土看上去像是什么好吃的东西一样，尽管味道闻起来只是自然中最平常不过的、不带有人工混合的成分，要吃掉月亮或者是雪都听起来很疯狂，但案山子现在非常想把他吃掉，准确地说，是揉碎了再填进腹中。带土看起来有点害怕，他的全身都像过电一般颤抖着，平时就爱哭的眼睛更是停不下来眼泪，案山子终于忍不住向前挪动一些，将一只手撑在地板上，另一只手撑在带土的肩膀上，俯下身去舔了一下带土的眼泪。

“呜……”带土转了个身，将脆弱的后颈留给她。木叶中学的男生穿着立领制服，仅仅能从头发和黑色的领子上缘间露出一小条温热的皮肤，但她就是知道，在领子的下面藏着一个如同太阳般的热源。案山子心一横，把带土的制服扣子解开，拉下有些硬的领子，用手指不确定地抚上那里。带土的反应变得激烈，他扭动着身体，像一尾难以控制的鱼。“不要……不要……”他用痛苦的声音说，案山子显然没见过这种事情，甚至她都不太能分辨眼前的人究竟是谁，只是遵循本能一般咬住眼前的脖颈。

一阵不知是痛苦还是甜蜜的热流席卷了带土的全身，他的前面和后面都湿漉漉的，就像脸上一样。案山子感觉到自己也兴奋了起来，作为一个女性alpha，她也有两个费事的器官，但很明显，用来进攻的那边更加迫不及待，她知道自己想找一个温暖潮湿的地方，在那里筑巢生根，从而留下一些生存的证明——然而她很焦躁，自己的裙子好办，但是对方的裤子很难找到一个洞口，于是案山子发出小兽般的嚎叫，和带土一起晕了过去。

“你醒了？”水门老师温柔的声音传来，她发现自己躺在医务室的床上，身上酸痛无比。“几点了……”案山子艰难地把上半身撑起来，水门拍了拍她的肩让她不要勉强。“你现在好点了吗？”水门并没有在意她的问题，反正自己的学生也不过是想问一问课上了多少之类的。“我没事。”她谨慎地回答了老师的问题，突然想起自己在这里的原因：“带土呢？”

水门指了指隔壁床，案山子跳下床拉开中间的隔帘，看到了带土熟睡的侧脸。他的眼睫毛很长，正随着呼吸上下翻动。“他打了抑制剂，已经睡了。”水门看着他，目光柔和，扫回案山子时，又换回了个她从未见过的严肃表情。

“案山子，你们分化了。你是alpha，带土是omega。”

木叶中学是一所公立学校，这里来读书的人大多是普通人。学校并不会提前筛查确定性别——毕竟大部分学生都是beta，在这个信息素支配的世界仿佛孤岛一样的存在，他们温顺、无害、不会影响他人，并且也没有那个闲钱去做性别检测。beta的一生就像流水线上的产品，用废了就更换，没有任何独创性。案山子叹了口气。她不为自己是alpha感到高兴，因为女性alpha意味着更高的生活成本。大部分女性alpha出生在上流社会，虽然保有器官，但由于很少使用，所以退化了生育能力。男性alpha和女性alpha结合生出纯种alpha的实验不再保险，女性alpha也只能去寻找omega伴侣，与男性alpha共同竞争。但说到底，女性alpha大多都是有钱人家的大小姐，根本不需要操心生活，alpha所从事的职业的准入门槛也高得多，需要大量的前期投入，而买抑制剂更是一笔不小的花销……她烦恼地瘪了瘪嘴，波风水门却看上去有些困扰，不过还是下定决心，清了清嗓子询问自己的学生。

“案山子，你刚刚是……标记了带土对吗？”

他艰难地说完了这句话，刚刚疯狂的记忆又涌入案山子的脑海。自己确实是像一只野兽一样，受本能驱使，咬住了眼前脆弱的脖颈。她反应过来，低垂着头不说话。自己刚刚的行为已经是性侵害了，如果带土醒来指认她，她会被关进拘留所，也会失去这个便宜的受教育机会。她没有为自己辩解，攥紧了床单的手还是暴露了她只是个孩子的事实。水门叹了口气，他作为他们二人的老师，此时是又心疼又自责，但他偏偏不能露出任何的私情。“剩下的事，就等带土醒了再说吧……”他把被子往上拉了拉。“你睡一会儿吧，第一次易感期很累的。”

而等案山子醒来的时候，带土已经不在了。水门老师告诉她带土说不需要她负责任，他也不会说出去，但等到下一次二人出现在班上，这件事情还是传开了。


	2. 第二章

带土已经很久没和案山子讲过话了。

上一次的意外后，两个人自然地陷入了尴尬的境地。送他回家的是玖辛奈，水门老师的女朋友，一个活泼、开朗，看起来很像正常人的beta。玖辛奈说让他去医院检查一下，但被带土拒绝了。善解人意的红发老师也知道带土是没有钱去医院的，只好摸摸他的头，又给了他一大袋最好的抑制剂，嘱咐他一定要锁好门窗并按时吃药。

带土在家里睡得天昏地暗，想起来了就去注射一点药，有一次他实在没有力气从床上爬起来去处理自己汹涌的情潮，家里的门就像是遭遇了暴风雨一样，传来一阵乒铃乓啷的声音，隔壁房间里暴脾气的阿姨走出来，正想骂带土两句，却被门口的小混混的眼神吓到，不敢再往前一步。好在自己家门还没有脆弱到不堪一击，但是话说回来，就算现在哪个人进来了，把他脆弱的身体折断，宇智波带土也无法做出任何反抗。

绵长的发情期总算过去，带土又重新回到了学校。但学校的氛围以及变得截然不同，同学们奇异的目光、水门老师愈发温柔的眼神、琳关心而有些回避的态度……但这都比不上案山子的眼神，那是全然的逃避——她再也没有正眼看过他。

带土先努力了两天，企图让案山子面对他。他只是想单方面对案山子说，自己并没有怪罪她的意思，他也去查过资料了，只是咬一下脖子的临时标记并不起太大作用，他们俩还是自由的。但案山子丝毫没有买账的意思，她只是躲着他，把银发下那颗小小的脑袋低下去，看起来像是赎罪，又像是忏悔。带土一下失去了兴趣，他不喜欢案山子低三下四的样子。

于是他丢下一句“随便你吧”就再也不想搭理这个女孩，只是在他转过去的背后，案山子痴痴地盯着他的背影。

那之后班上的同学们倒是开起了没下限的玩笑。beta并不太懂alpha和omega的境遇，对他们来说，只知道一些隐秘的、旖旎的成人内容，和omega依附在alpha下的轻贱。没有人再把带土当成一个平等的个体，他们只会对他开玩笑，丢纸团，纸团上写着“案山子的狗”、“婊子”等内容。带土不是什么好脾气的人，他会冲上去跟他们扭打起来，再被水门从腋窝处架起来。老师是个公正的人，迫于上面的压力，他会让带土和那群人都关禁闭，但带土可以单独待在一间不锁后门的教室里。他从未感恩水门老师的体贴，总是一个人待到校园里空无一人的时候。等他出门后，才会有一个人偷偷地从他背后溜出来，尾随着他回家，他大概知道那是谁，但他并不想戳穿两个人这独有的秘密。案山子学习很好，大概率会去一所私立名校，从此走上与他截然不同的道路，他们从来就不是一路人。

就这样相安无事了一年多，等到了三年级的冬天，他们为了高中入学考试忙碌的时候，一场突如其来的变故袭击了他们的生活。 

那是一个普通的下午，由于升学的缘故，许多同学选择回到家中自习，教室里就只剩下了案山子和带土两个人。带土磨磨蹭蹭的收拾着自己课桌里寥寥无几的东西，他家里只有自己一个人，每天什么时候回去都没关系。案山子则单纯是因为做题太认真了，她紧蹙着眉头，用笔尖顶着自己的口罩，形成一个小小的凹陷，笔尖的位置……带土偷瞄着她，那正好是小痣所在的位置，他偶然瞥见过那口罩下干净的脸，不过这种平和很快被打破，首先晃悠起来的，是教室天花板上的吊灯。

“地震！”带土叫了起来。他坐在靠后门的地方，两三下就窜出了教室。只是案山子就没有那么好运了，她坐在教室最里面的地方，桌前还被那群无聊的人放上了恶作剧的椅子，很难移动。一阵天旋地转般的感觉席卷了二人，大地在沉陷，案山子本能地感受到了这场地震的威力。她向前摔去，脚腕重重地扭倒在一旁，墙灰逐渐掉落，她尝试着站起来，却发现十分艰难。

在这一刻案山子想了很多，虽然只有短短数秒，但是过去的人生像是走马灯一样飘过脑海。她想起父亲对自己温和的笑容，想起在厨房里发现的那具冰冷的尸体，想起地板上再也擦不干净的血迹……但她想起的最多的，还是带土的样子。说起来，还没有向他道歉呢……案山子想，他以后一定会遇到一个好alpha的，那家伙明明被自己那样对待，仍然有一双热情而温暖的眼睛。带着这种回忆去和父母相会，倒也是不坏。

“喂！”一只手突然扯住了她的手腕，带着她狂奔了起来。整栋楼都摇摇欲坠，以最大程度左右摇晃着，他们跑起来很是费力。“你不是已经出去了吗……”案山子吃惊地盯着眼前的人。

“我怎么可能对你见死不救啊！”带土很自然地说。他们已经跑到了二楼，很快就可以从这栋行将倒塌的建筑中逃生了。

“可是，对我这种人……”案山子为难了起来。她想起之前对带土的态度，想起自己想要逃避责任的卑劣想法，微微低垂着头。她很难得地回忆起来了这种想要流泪的心情。

“那不是你的错。”带土没有回头，但案山子可以想象到他脸上坚定的表情。“我也从来没有怪罪过你，不要逞强了。”

于是案山子只能沉默着跑下去。一层楼的距离在此刻变得长得可怕，教学楼的大门就在眼前，这栋楼已经撑不住了。按照他俩的先后顺序，先跑出去的一定会是带土。能在死前得到他的谅解，大概也算是值得了。案山子没有说什么，平静地接受了这个结果。

然而带土却没有给她这样的机会。虽然是alpha和omega，不过在青春期发育前，案山子依然是个瘦弱的女孩，带土几乎不费什么力就将她拎起来扔了出去。这件事发生的时间太快，以至于她还没来得及做出任何反应，就眼睁睁地看见带土留在了那篇废墟之中。

案山子盯着红肿的眼睛，守在手术室外。带土埋的位置比较浅，救援队来制止这个满手伤痕的女孩时，也不过寥寥数时。但带土埋在废墟中、浑身浴血的惨状，案山子不想再见一次了。琳帮她简单包扎了一下手，地震让整个城市满目疮痍，轻伤患者并没有太多救助的机会。理事长在手术室里，这时她才知道纲手的主业是个著名的医生。

水门老师拍了拍她的肩膀为她打气，案山子依旧不安地绞紧了手指。在二人建立这样的精神联系后，她觉得自己不能直面带土可能遭受的悲剧，如果他会死去，那她一定也不能独活。

“家属过来一下。”纲手看起来满脸疲惫，表情也看不出来悲喜。案山子紧张地从倚靠的墙上挪开，站直了朝纲手移动。她的步伐看起来很虚浮，像是下一秒就要向前重重摔去。

“怎么只有这么一个小姑娘？”纲手皱了皱眉头。“带土是孤儿。”案山子用微不可闻的声音解释道。水门赶紧过去，示意他才是管事的。

“多处骨折、挫伤、软组织受损，好在四肢没有截肢的风险，但肯定是没有以前灵便了。”纲手的目光扫了扫面前的两个人，似乎是有些不忍，但她还是咬咬牙继续说了下去。“比起这个，他可能再也无法怀孕了。”

“怀孕？”案山子瞪大了眼睛。水门低下了头。男性omega虽然在体力上较女性omega要好一些，但每个月的发情期依旧让他们被一些重要的工作拒之门外。在生育率大幅度降低的今天，许多omega的晋升途径就是依靠自己的子宫。这是畸形却无可奈何的现实。但水门想到的是更长远的事，一个无法怀孕的omega，没有被标记的价值，那他的学生是否会堕落成一个娼妓，每天要做的事都是张开腿忍受着不知来到哪里的侵犯？他绝不会允许这样的事情发生，可是现行的法律根本不允许beta与omega成为家人，他和玖辛奈都是beta，没办法收养带土。

“那让我来。”案山子迅速地接受了这个现状，用冷静的声音将两个大人的注意力拉回现实。她看上去像是一座休眠期的火山，随时都会踏入爆发的狂潮。


	3. Chapter 3

“到了。”案山子拉开了大门。正是夕阳西下的时间，从窗子里照过来的昏暗光线让她看不清带土的表情，便有些紧张。“我先帮你把行李放好吧。”她顺手接过带土的东西，很轻，就像带土自己一样，把身体压缩成小小的一团，溶解在空气里。

带土走得很慢，一路跟过来有些吃力，脑门儿上已经泛起了一层薄汗。案山子想帮他擦一擦，对上带土复杂的眼神，抬起的手臂僵在了空气中。她只好不自然地转过去，按开了屋子里的灯。

从今天开始，他们就会成为一对法定伴侣了。

事情还要从几天前说起。带土醒来后，果然如纲手所说，右脸留下了狰狞的伤疤，行动也不太方便。他的右边身子总体都变得有些不灵活，不管是右手臂还是右腿，总给人一种无法自由操控的感觉。

“能保住就应该心怀感激了！”虽然理事长用强硬的声音这样说着，但在场的人都能听出她的恻隐之心。水门叹了口气，他知道接下来应该自己上场了。在这种普通的学校里，面对两个有些许家庭问题的alpha和omega，对这个年轻老师来说实在是不小的挑战。

他让双眼通红的案山子到帐篷外休息一下，自己则进一步走到床边，握住了带土的手。水门察觉到带土瞬间的颤抖，虽然自己是beta，没办法体会到信息素，但他也有这个男孩在变成熟的自觉。可熟透的花蕾很容易从树梢上掉下，这是水门也不能改变的事情。“带土……有些事情老师必须要告诉你。”他给自己鼓了鼓劲，看向带土的眼睛。

水门老师的蓝眼睛很真诚。带土把自己的不安暂且咽下，点点头示意自己正在听。“你的房子在地震中毁掉了，不过政府会赔偿的。”——虽然只是杯水车薪，水门隐藏了这种残酷的事实。“在找到新房子前，你可以住在老师家。”

带土的眼睛睁大了些。老实说，他现在很痛，身体的疲惫感与各处小伤口的钝痛让他提不起精神，更不用说已经麻木的右半身，他就像是感觉不到自己的手和脚一样，给他精神上造成了很大的压力。要是换做平常，他早就哭出声来了，但这只是个开始——带土知道。这场灾难给自己的未来带来的绝对不止这点麻烦，他只能支起身子继续听着。

“然后……医生说你可能以后没办法有自己的小宝宝了。”水门尽量选择了一个温和的措辞。“但这都只是现在的技术而已，说不定过几年治疗手段改变后又会有不一样的结果。总之，不要放弃啊。”

“没事的。”水门有些没听清带土的喃喃自语。“没事的，老师。”于是带土提高了自己的音量。“我本来就不在意这些事，有没有都无所谓。”

“怎么会无所谓？！”一直靠在帐篷外的案山子终究是听不下去了。她走到带土床边，带土这才发现她难得没有戴口罩，于是怒气在脸上显现得更直观了。“你到底知不知道，如果你维持着现在这样，很可能你的人生就会一直堕落下去！会遭遇什么可怕的事情也说不定！”

“那又怎么样呢？”带土透过她的脸，好像看到了很遥远的以后。自己在街边像一个被踢来踢去的空易拉罐，而案山子只是行色匆匆地路过了他。这好像本来就该是他们既定的结局。“这件事是我想造成的吗？”

“你们不好说的话，由我来说好了。”带土的脸色依然很平静。“我是一个无家可归的、没办法怀孕的omega——也就是说，随便是谁都可以在我体内成结而不需要付出任何代价，我也只能张开腿仍人操弄——毕竟没有alpha会选择一个不能怀孕的omega。而我会因为这些事情被人唾弃、再悲惨地死掉，所以我应该哭的很伤心是吗。”

“可是，以上的事情，有一件是我能够选择的吗？我可以很明确地告诉你们，如果这就是我要担忧的事情的话，那我早在自己变成omega的那天就死掉了。”

带土的表情就像是一夜之间长大了一样，让水门没办法给他任何的建议。因为他也知道带土说的是对的，虽然他看起来像是为了带土的未来担忧，但根本没能解决任何问题，不管是带土的生活，还是他会面对的环境。对带土来说，自己真是一个不称职的老师，连发生地震的时候都比自己的学生要慢半拍。水门握紧了拳，暗暗责备着自己。

“带土，你还是在怪罪我。”案山子突然说，她抬起头平视着带土，脸上的表情看不出悲喜。

本来带土想说几句，例如我并没有怪罪你、错的也不是你一个人而是整个社会的风气之类的，但他觉得实在是太虚伪了。他不是圣人，虽然并不为不能怀孕而感到遗憾，但疼痛总是真实存在的。自从案山子分化成alpha之后，他们俩就闹得水火不容，而且alpha和omega本就是天然的支配关系，他实在是无法再像以前一样，心无旁骛地与案山子做有健全关系的朋友。于是他也学着案山子的样子看了回去，用沉默应对她的问题。

案山子没再说什么，转身走出了帐篷。现在学校也停课了，一切都变得十分混乱，水门没办法一直守在带土旁边，只是让他照顾好自己，就去联系其他学生了。这样不清不楚的混沌日子过了一段时间，死寂的城市终于恢复了一些生机，他们被准许回到自己家里居住，带土也总算可以出院了。

带土正在烦恼自己住哪。宇智波族人聚集区已经全部夷为平地，而他和族内甚少的联系让他没办法去跟着这些人一起搭帐篷——尤其是在自己成为了omega的情况下。他并不想麻烦水门老师帮助自己，玖辛奈早已变成水门的妻子，现在又怀孕了，正是需要照顾的时候。beta的受孕率不高，两个人都对这个得来不易的孩子很上心。

他缓缓地挪动着自己的身体，现在他不能做一些剧烈运动，例如快速奔跑和使劲跳跃，这些动作都会让他的肢体像是生了锈一样难以转动，最后只能摔倒在地。虽然父母都是医生的琳告诉自己，只要坚持复建一定就会有效果，但这个坚持复建就已经是最难的环节了——带土并没有钱去医院做专业复建，甚至他还要为自己的生计发愁，首先就是住的问题。

“带土。”案山子不知道什么时候又窜到了他的背后，她手里拿着一张薄薄的纸，好像想递给带土。“你现在要去哪？”

“还不知道。”带土实话实说。他甚至没有一件换洗衣服了，那个充满了和奶奶的回忆的家也消失不见了。而自己在世界上还存在的价值也所剩无几。曾经喜欢过的琳，在他是omega后就变得十分不切实际；想要实现的理想，也在现实的重压下被击碎。或许就算这么消失……带土的身影几乎要隐匿在夕阳的车流中了，红灯和天空的颜色映为一体，并没有人注意到这个拖着身体前行的少年。

“喂！”案山子想叫住他，但带土的意识像是游离到另一个世界了一样。她并未多想，就伸手拽住了带土。带土现在平衡本就不好，突如其来的一阵外力，让他俩双双摔倒在街边的绿化带上。这件事好像是发生在平行宇宙中一样，行色匆匆的人们并未注意到这两个狼狈的年轻人。

“……求求你，不要消失。”她喃喃道，跌落在带土身上。真是不可思议——带土想，案山子是alpha，只消放出信息素，就能让自己心甘情愿跪在她脚边，为她做任何事，抛弃自己的一切。但现在案山子匍匐在他身上，女孩蜷成小小的一团，让他有种手脚都不知道往哪里放的局促感。所以他花了好几分钟才找回自己的声音。

“这算什么？同情？怜悯？案山子，你真的不用管我。”他尝试着把女孩的肩膀推起来，让她看着自己。“我到今天的一切经历，都是我自己的选择，这不关你的事。”

“不关我的事？！”带土第一次看到案山子情绪如此激动的样子。“你的脸、你的手、你的脚，不都是因为我才——还有你的脖子！”说到这个，他们都有些害羞。“既然你这么强硬地让我背负这些，那我的微不足道的回应，接受起来应该很容易吧！”她继续说道，语气很是强硬。

“你可以住在我家，我能搬出去——但是现在alpha和omega必须互为伴侣才能住在对方的房子里……”案山子扬了扬手上的纸，那是一张结婚申请书。带土吞咽了下，才把自己跳到嗓子眼的心安了回去。

“案山子，你真的知道你在说什么吗？这可是结婚啊！”带土的眼神有些焦急。“你没有必要因为我……”

“如果你到时候有了喜欢的人，我随时可以退出的。”案山子握住带土的手。“在那之前，我想用自己的方式保护带土。如果你觉得世界上没有容身之处，觉得你和这里没有联系，起码还有我在——”

“但是如果带土消失了，我和世界的唯一连接也会断开。所以求求你，不要消失……”

少女的声音沉在夕阳中，过了很久很久，带土才伸出手摸了摸她白色的头发。未来会很悲惨，但是和案山子结婚，并不会是最惨的那一种。


	4. Chapter 4

带土没有去上高中。政府的赔偿金并不太多，琐碎的日常开支让两个青少年一筹莫展。

带土并不会太高级的工作，但他自受伤之后也没有太好的体力。尽管如此，他还是只能去建筑工地上做最基础的体力劳动。同事都是一些一脸冷漠的beta，没有人知道他的性别，只是对他的笨手笨脚格外嫌弃。饶是工头也以这个理由克扣着他的工资，几乎把他的每一次歪斜都要算作失误，挑着他的错。

等空下来的时候，那些人会聚在一起抽烟，聊着黄色笑话。他们大概把带土当做自己的同类，用食指和拇指圈出一个空，问他有没有女朋友。带土摇摇头，却不由得想起了案山子。从法律上说，他们已经是伴侣了，但他们俩什么事情都没发生。再说……他想起了自己是omega这件事，如果他们俩要发生什么，也是自己被案山子……想到这里，带土觉得自己的胃又翻滚了起来，于是坐到了旁边打开了便当盒。他和案山子一人负责一天的饭，今天是案山子做的，她从小就很擅长烹饪，只是从来不会做带土喜欢吃的甜口食物。但这也怨不得她，带土想，案山子每天都很努力、很努力，她在那所学校免除学费上学的条件就是要得第一名，就算是如此苛刻的条件，也是水门老师和纲手理事长花了九牛二虎之力求来的。

带土曾去远远地看过一眼案山子，她下课之后会去做兼职，漂亮的她选择的是时薪比较高的女仆咖啡厅。她的学校里有几个公子哥老是来缠着她，但出于避免麻烦的角度，案山子总是在默默忍耐。于是带土偷偷跟着那几个男生，在公园的灯下掏出棒球棍把他们揍了一顿。虽然一开始很惊恐，但看清了带土不灵便的手脚后，这几个alpha露出了愤怒的表情，信息素的味道也随着情绪升腾。坏了，带土想，要是被这几个人渣知道自己是omega……他痛苦地捂住了自己的心口，却听到了一阵高跟鞋小跑过来的清脆声音。案山子连女仆装都没脱，朝着那几个人释放着自己的信息素——带土几乎要晕过去了。案山子虽然从外形上只是个柔弱的女孩，但她的信息素浓度实在是太高了，alpha和omega也有优劣之分，标准就是信息素的压制力。这几个男生很明显不是她的对手，在两边如同回到野兽状态的情况下，他们遵循本能狼狈地跑走了。案山子把带土扶了起来，让他躺在自己的腿上，轻轻帮他按摩着额头。她调整了自己的信息素，这对有天赋的alpha来说也是信手拈来的事情。而带土却很笨，完全控制不好自己的信息素，有时候得案山子捂着肚子告诉他，他才知道自己又无意释放了信息素。案山子的信息素让带土很安心，于是他难得放纵自己，转过头去环住了案山子的腰。

“你明知道不应该做这种事的。他们迟早会明白我是一个不可能和其他alpha结合的人，也就是缠一段时间就走了。”她的语气听上去有点生气，但她依旧在温柔地抚摸着带土的头发。带土的头发有些长了，末端因为天天在尘土飞扬的工地上而有些打结，她在想回去给他剪短一些。

“但是他们每天都可以看到你的脸，你一回家就会戴上口罩。”带土声音闷闷的，埋在布料里传达不出来。

“还不是因为你信息素的味道在家里最浓。”案山子想着，但她没有告诉带土。带土已经为她做了太多了，她不能再要求什么，哪怕是alpha和omega之间的本能。等到她有能力帮助带土的时候，她就会让带土去追求自己的幸福。想到这里，案山子心里有些刺痛，这无疑影响了她的信息素，带土感到了一丝不安，于是从她怀里抬起头望着她。

“没事。”案山子挤出一个难看的笑容。

变故发生在一天下午，带土被警车拉回了家里，接到电话的案山子没有多想就冲了回去。宇智波族人大多都在警察局工作，现任局长富岳和带土有着复杂的亲戚关系，不过也很淡薄，不然在知道自己族里的omega已经不明不白嫁给了一个什么都没有的alpha时肯定不会默不作声。只是这层关系还给他们保留了最后一点人情，富岳看到案山子回来了，眉头紧锁着把她叫出去谈话。

客厅里都可以闻到弥漫的信息素让案山子的情绪变得焦躁。富岳是beta，不过从案山子的表情也能推断出是怎么一回事。“他已经不能怀孕了？”他上来就直逼问题核心。案山子点点头。“那你更不应该让他去那种地方！一个omega——残疾的omega！”富岳的眼神瞪了过来，案山子毫不示弱地看着他，空气中有一些剑拔弩张的味道。

“带土不是那种柔弱的人。”最后她还是先让步，就像一只雪豹将自己的爪子翻过来朝上放着，意味着交出武器。“是啊，如果他不是差点被强|奸的话，我是同意你这个看法的。”富岳的声音依然冷酷。“他用的抑制剂也是最便宜的，这样下去就只能不断加大剂量，最后导致自己变成一个再也无法控制情欲的野兽。我要提醒你一句，不论如何，带土都姓宇智波，我们是有权利处置他的。”

“一个从来没有给他提供过帮助的家族吗？”案山子忍不住发难。“你在这里说得好听，那你有做出任何实质性的帮助吗？不过我要感谢你告诉我这些事情，因为那个笨蛋总是一个人扛着。”她露出了一瞬间的柔和，再接着用富岳在那些经历过最极端的黑暗的亡命之徒的脸上才见过的神情说：“之后带土怎么样，就和宇智波没有关系了。从户籍上来说，他的姓已经改掉了。”

送走了这个大麻烦，案山子几乎是用飞的扑到了卧室里。带土睡在她的房间里，把她的衣柜弄得乱七八糟，在她的床上弄出一个用衣物筑的小巢。他的双腿夹着被子，露出了难耐的神色，脸上也是不正常的潮红和亮晶晶的汗珠。

“带土。”案山子吞咽了一下，理智告诉她应该现在就给带土来一针抑制剂，然后锁上门直到他的发情热过去。但自从他们未经人事的第一次，案山子就知道带土的异变总会勾起她的共鸣。抑制剂的玻璃瓶被打翻在地，她像是再也无法忍耐一样，抱住了带土。

“是案山子吗？”带土还尚有一点意识，他也搂紧了眼前的人。“对不起……带土……”案山子自从和带土住在一起后，情绪总是变得很容易起伏。比如现在她的眼眶红了，带土一下子想到了自己住院的那段时间，用尽全身的力气抬起手帮她擦了擦眼泪。“喂……别哭啊，我没事。再说了，这也不是案山子的错。”

“唔……”又一阵热潮涌来，带土要保持不住自己的理智了。他抬起腿蹭了蹭案山子。“标记我……求求你……”

“带土，你听我说，”案山子像是被电了一样，一下来了精神。“如果标记了就一切都完了，你这么好，不应该和我这种人绑定一辈子……”

“那你为什么要和我成为伴侣呢？”带土摩挲着她的脸。“除了案山子，根本就没有人在意我、没有人喜欢我，我对这个世界来说是可有可无的。如果哪一天案山子也抛弃了我的话，我根本就没有存在的价值了。”他用以前案山子对他说的台词复述着他的心情，感觉自己的意志就像是夏天的巧克力一样快速地融化了。

像是下了很大的决心一般，案山子舔了舔他嘴唇上的缺陷，颤抖着用手摸着他的后颈。


	5. Chapter 5

甜腻的水声很快在房间里交织。虽然带土很爱吃甜食，但他的信息素却并不是甜味，而是一种很清新的味道。虽然并不会让人头昏脑涨，可就像在雪地之中会陷入再也无法走出的困境——案山子现在就是这样，她趴在带土的身上，已经将他本就松松垮垮的衣服剥离，露出温暖的身躯。

“带土……”案山子着迷地闻着他的气味，却被带土拉着后脑勺向下，两人的舌尖很快缠在一起。带土的手遵循本能向案山子身上的热源探去，然后露出一副被烫到的天真表情，案山子显然很受用。她也脱掉自己的衣服，跨坐在带土腰间，用手刮弄着他的侧颈。带土一阵瑟缩，在案山子有技巧的信息素释放下，终于是臣服在了欲海中，乖乖地偏过身去，露出他最脆弱的后颈。

案山子毫不留情地咬了下去，再伸出舌尖细细地舔弄。在那些难熬的易感期，她想象过这个画面很多次。有种说法是，如果alpha不得到良好的教育与管控，就会变成最穷凶极恶的罪犯，她觉得自己如果在没有带土的世界生活，一定也会堕落到万丈深渊——毕竟，她曾经对带土有的可怕的想法，在这一刻却尽数成真。到底因为带土是omega，还是因为他们之间的关系，这早已经说不清楚，她只知道，此刻想到的，全部都是如何将这个人拥入怀中，狠狠贯穿，留下自己的印迹。

“可能会有点痛……”案山子小心翼翼地将手伸向带土的双腿之间。那里早已散发着诱人的香气，性器也挺立着，似乎在催促她赶快行动。向更深的地方探去，是一片泥泞和濡湿，她轻松插入了一根手指，带土似乎是忍受不了这样缓慢的折磨，便抬起膝盖蹭着她的侧腰。

“快一点……”

案山子的眼神变得更深邃了些，那是alpha将自己的支配权交给兽性的标志。她用信息素环抱着带土，绝对的压迫下，末端是温柔的安抚，就像一个个落在额头上的晚安吻。用手开拓得差不多，她拿过一个抱枕垫在带土腰下，用手掐着他的大腿。虽然曾经受过伤，但在高强度的体力劳动下，带土的腿已有许多饱满的肌肉，在她稍稍使劲地揉捏下，显得格外色情。“等一下……”好像是第一次知道自己将会被怎样对待，带土有些慌乱地抖动着身体。还没等他说完，案山子就已经挺进了他的里面。两个人都发出一声满足的喟叹——一边是omega的本能，另一边却是与自己喜欢的人结合的、无可替代的感受。“带土……”案山子最后发出一声意义复杂的呼唤，就切换模式大干了起来。

家里的每一个角落都是两人结合的地方。带土的身体已全是淤青，还有许多被尖齿破开的伤口，他的神志依旧不明，只能一遍遍哀求着案山子给他更多的爱液。但是alpha不会如此轻易就遂了他的愿，案山子只是一次次地剥离又深入，碾压着他最脆弱的那点。在带土的甬道熟悉了少女埋在他体内的炙热后，壁上的软肉紧紧地贴附着案山子，挽留着她。而她也流着汗探索，终于在某个角度里找到了一丝非常隐晦的缝隙。

那是通往极乐的入口。

她狠狠地按住带土的肩胛骨，带土的伤口在枕头上摩擦了一下，发出一声痛呼。但很快，他就无暇为这点感受惊讶了——案山子进入了他的生殖腔。那是一个怎样的地方啊——她想。好像在那里，就可以深入彼此的灵魂，她从未进入过这么深的地方，不论是精神上，还是身体上。带土开始颤抖，不是那种很激烈地反抗，只是用非常细小的幅度，惹人怜爱地抖动着他的身体，却怎么也停不下来。“求你……拔出去……”他用仅存的理智说，这矛盾的话语让案山子眉头紧蹙。

“已经停不下来了。”

像是回应少女的话语，她的性器在带土的生殖腔内迅速成结，填满了每一个角落。带土觉得自己的小腹被吞噬殆尽，这根东西在压迫着他的五脏六腑。平心而论，案山子作为一名女性alpha，性器并不如某些发育过剩、天赋异禀的男性alpha般雄伟，但她的东西就像她的其他方面一样，用质代替了量，让未经人事的处男带土受到了极大的震撼。

绵长的射精过后，omega的身体早已一塌糊涂。泪水、汗水、唾液、其他体液……这个黏糊糊的带土是她一手打造的，案山子满意地在他的后颈又留下一个标记，再次投入新一轮的欢爱中。

大概是因为长期与抑制剂作伴后反弹的关系，这次的发情期度过得格外艰难。带土把案山子所有的衣服弄得皱皱的，为自己筑了个小巢，躲在房间里不肯出来。他变得嗜睡，连平时最爱的甜食也没了兴趣，需要案山子把他叫起来督促他补充能量。

虽然这几天案山子在家、学校和打工地点之间忙成了陀螺，但她的心理却前所未有的满足。自从父亲死后，她从未有过强烈的需要和被需要的感觉，带土就像是自己灵魂的半身，填满了心中的空缺，让她有了归宿和动力，甚至久违地有了一种家的感觉。今天已经是第五天，带土的发情状态明显消退，不过因为精神消耗过大，他还是瘫在床上病恹恹地跟案山子讲话。

“带土，你好点了吗？”案山子拿着家里开诊所的琳给她的口服葡萄糖坐在床边。带土却对她手上的营养制剂兴趣缺缺，她一边自虐地想要是让带土知道这是琳给的肯定会很愉快地喝下去，一边又因为别扭和吃醋始终没能说出口。

“呃……”看着案山子欲言又止的样子，带土终究是抬起头看了一眼。手上的东西已经换成了一板药片，带土皱了皱眉：“这是什么？”

“避孕药。”案山子纠结了一会儿，还是说了出来。

“你觉得我需要这种东西？”带土不怒反笑。“我这种没有用的身体你又不是不知道……”

“但是万一呢？我总得保证你的安全吧。”案山子想握住他的手，却被带土闪避过了。

“没有什么万一，你是觉得自己厉害到可以战胜疾病吗？还是觉得自己标记了一个没有用的omega，现在后悔了？反正你是alpha，随时都可以再找一个人给你生孩子。”带土甚至没有看她，只是用最平静的话语陈述着事实。

药片跌落在地。案山子的手在微微颤抖着。带土几乎以为案山子马上就要叫他滚出自己家了，但案山子只是做了一下小小的呼吸调整，就为他掖好了被角。“你先休息一会儿吧，我要上晚班了。”然后露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，单薄的身影摇摇晃晃地走出了家门。

带土还是后悔了。她捏着自己的拳头，指甲几乎要嵌进肉里。案山子早知道这样的日子是偷来的，如果不是因为带土是omega，而她是alpha，又碰上各种各样的意外，带土根本不会选择她。可以说在每个命运的关口，她都逼着带土选择了和自己一样的路。案山子深呼吸了两下，书上说omega在发情期结束时总是情绪低落，而对带土这种本就不爱惜自己身体的笨蛋更是如此，她应该用科学的方法去面对才是。

而此时的带土正用手抵在下巴上沉思。夕阳已经透过窗打在他未受伤的侧脸，显得受伤的一边更加狰狞。就算是再木讷，他也知道刚刚的话伤透了案山子，自己让她很难过。他是多么想冲上去抱抱她啊！但绝对他说，这是最有效的话语。

绝是斑的秘书，而斑，则是宇智波家最传奇的那个人。他们一度以为他已经死了，有的人说他在和柱间的斗争失败后沉尸大海，有的人说他因为水户选择了柱间而跳崖自绝，还有的人说斑和柱间才是一对禁忌的AA恋，但最后柱间还是因为商业利益在背后一刀捅穿了斑。带土最不相信的是最后这个版本，除非是忍者或者不死的妖怪，他才会在背后挨刀的情况下活下来，他想。

但是当这个人找到自己，并且表示要带自己这个宇智波家仅存的希望远走高飞时，带土却不得不怀疑他是妖怪了。斑自己说，因为上一世的缘故，他要带走带土对他进行一些修正，来补救之前的错误。虽然绝补充道——就是他的产业没人接手罢了——然后被斑用可以杀死人的冰冷眼光盯了一阵子，但斑开出的条件实在让带土无法拒绝。

那是资助案山子到她生命的最后一刻。

这几天案山子的辛苦带土都看在眼里。她白皙的皮肤上多了几个伤口，看起来是进行了其他重体力活；她耷拉着的眼睛下乌黑的痕迹更重了，毕竟她还肩负着必须要考年级第一的重担。她的生活像一个泥沼，不管他们再怎么努力，都会在苦难中越陷越深。

这样做对她才是最好的，带土不停地说服着自己。

但他还是破了戒，他忍不住央求案山子标记了他。这好像一个护身符，或者风筝的线，让他总觉得自己有归家之处……尽管当alpha有了新的omega以后，就会与上一个omega毫无身体联系，但omega只要不去做那个万分痛苦的除标记手术，就一辈子不会忘记自己的alpha。他不想忘记案山子，这是他自己留有的小秘密，也是最后的一点私心。如果能有孩子——他想到这里吓了一跳，不禁伸出手摸摸自己的小腹。那里空无一物，像是在无声嘲笑。也罢，自己怎么舍得再牵扯进一个无辜的小生命呢。他最后幻想了一下那个完整的家庭，案山子，他，和一个银发的小女孩，便真正把幻影甩在脑后。

喇叭声响起，他拖着沉重的步伐走上车。

“带土……？”当案山子下班回来时，迎接她的只是一栋冰冷的房屋。


End file.
